1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator operation controller for controlling the operation of an elevator and, more specifically, to techniques for automatically landing an elevator cage to the floor of an elevator hall of a building before an elevator user arrives at the elevator hall, and for automatically registering a destination call to a destination floor, by sending a command with telephone through public communication lines or private communication lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many techniques have been proposed to reduce a waiting time for which the elevator user is obliged to wait for an elevator cage at a floor of an elevator hall, by landing the elevator at the floor before the elevator user arrives at the elevator hall. A technique disclosed in JP 2002-129793 A, for example, lands the elevator cage automatically at the entrance floor of a building in response to an unlock signal provided when the lock of an entrance door is unlocked by a key, and registers a destination call for the elevator cage to a destination floor previously registered corresponding to the key used to unlock the entrance door.
Mobile communication techniques have developed in recent years and many elevator operating methods that operate an elevator by a signal transmitted by a portable terminal such as mobile phone have been proposed (Refer to JP 1993-278926 A).
A destination call registering device proposed in, for example, JP 1994-255911 registers a destination call based on a speech recognition technique in response to the pronunciation of a destination floor.
However, there is a possibility that the elevator user cannot use the elevator if the elevator user loses the key, when the elevator is controlled by a system that lands the elevator cage of an elevator automatically at a entrance floor in response to an unlock signal provided when the lock of an entrance door is unlocked by the key and registers a destination call for the elevator cage to a destination floor preliminary registered corresponding to the key.
Most elevators operated by an operating system using digital signals provided by the portable terminal require specially designed portable terminals.
A destination call registration system that uses a speech recognition device and registers a destination call in response to the pronunciation of the floor number of a destination floor needs a speech recognizing device installed in an elevator hall, and hence the design of the elevator hall need to be planned so.